ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Supremegogeta
Hello k thanx, he was saying weird stuff like he was trolling wiht bad gramar. 02:01, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah not only that but he also vandleized 2 pages but i took care of that. Let me know if you need another admin or rollback in case this happens again. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 02:04, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 02:08, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Do you mind if I put my what-if The Invincible Frieza on the Main Page's Great Fan Fictions? August 25 Story Hello SG. I was wondering, since Nappa77 and Tree Of Might don't seem to be on much, do you want me to help you out with there jobs? Also, no, My new Hercule story is not a comedy, it is about Hercule's origins and how he became a fighter, and how he met his wife, and stuff like that. Thanks. 22:04, August 25, 2011 (UTC) What's N77's job? I'll update it now. 22:10, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I have updated it now. 22:18, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey what about this? i cant stop laughing tell me what you think i feel bad... http://talkaboutshows.forumotion.com/t11-fack-shat-fuck-bitch#13 sorry about the cursing involoved in the link.Weird stuff. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Soilder5679 19:12, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hey SG, how are you? I am still active, but I won't be on as much due to work, but I will still be on every day, just not as much. 10:35, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey... long time no talk.... Im sorry.... My laptop had a virus again..... and ive been busy with somthin u will be most impressed withh... Me and my partner at collage is made a new series.... well its not offical... but its somethin we r makin.... go on youtube and hook up Dragon Ball Absolon..... u probbaly herd of it..... its on my partners account... .... Attack of the Week Hello SG. I have changed Attack of the Week, tell me what you think. 11:19, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if i could use your Broly pic ture in my Fan Fiction Origins of the Saiyans . The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 12:12, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for letting me use the picture. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 01:18, August 29, 2011 (UTC) SG, does a user get blocked after he/she breaks any rule twice or the same rule twice? August 30 User of the Month Hey, I just changed User of The Month. It was really hard, there were several people I wanted to pick for several reasons, but I have chosen MsBulma due to her helping out all the articles, not just hers, being nice to users, and other things, but It was really hard picking who should get it. Hope you agree with me. 08:21, September 1, 2011 (UTC) dbzfan999 Hello Do You Remember Me? Well Now Im dbzfan888 Check Out My Story Future Trunks Majin Buu Story Hi Thank you for the welcome! LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 02:37, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Here. :-D Anytime SG! BTW you can remove that photo and erase that last message it takes up quite alot of room Nappa77 05:50, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I will upload the Tao pics too. I have a good Tao quote. "I don't fight, I annihilate, and when I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but dust in the wind!" Tao. What do you think? 17:34, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Glad you like the pics. Why did you want them? 17:40, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok. When will you change the quote? 17:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) i does not let me on chat X10 Kaio KenLogan 23:01, September 4, 2011 (UTC) do you know why thanks you might not know me but i know you on the dragon ball wiki. check out the page for nam X10 Kaio KenLogan 23:06, September 4, 2011 (UTC) i found a epic pic on the internet can i make a page for the person its like a saiyain i will call it vekua Hey Gogeta. There's a new user that wants me to delete a page called black kamehameha that he made. Can you do it? Oh, read my story, ch. 1. Love you.... 01:45, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Troll Problem We have trolls and I'm haveing a hard time keeping them at bay. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 02:19, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Never Mind Gotek took care of it. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 02:25, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright SG, as I hope you know being a tattle tale drives me nuts, but I think I have to say this, WillToCool has been trashin nimbus in chat, I`ll show you what he said (Note I`m sensoring swears he did not) Hey could i make a page called goku quotes? Thanks babe. You the man. Any chance that we'll get married now? Im always around, so... JK! xD 00:27, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello i noticed that there was another troll last night and i think we could use a few more rollbacks, what do you think? The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 12:29, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I agree with SSJ4 Vegito. No admins were here to help out when Trollfan09 vandalised, so I think some more rollbacks would be a good idea. I think you should make more users rollbacks, which will help so much. 15:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Supreme Gogeta. I am looking forward to being a potential member, but for some reason I cannot update my profile picture. I did go to my preferences, but the option isn't there. Thank you. Sackchief 00:54, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the help. Sackchief 02:21, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Sigh another Troll Theawesometroll09 vandalized The Wrath of Buu (A DBZ what-if) and demanding everyone get on chat any trying to annoy people. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 03:42, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I guess it was Willtocool trying to play a joke. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 04:19, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Dbzfan888 22:17, September 8, 2011 (UTC)dbzfan888 y? why did u delete my stuff atleast tell me Useless? oh well u could have messaged me saying if i could do it or not i messaged u but no respond i thought u were coolDbzfan888 22:26, September 8, 2011 (UTC)dbzfan888 sorry also im sorry i overreacted Minor Edits Is it okay if i make minor edits on other pages such as punctuation, spelling, and Grammar? I will not make significant changes just ones like placing Fusion where fuse is incorrectly used? The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 19:28, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey SG! Hey Supreme Gogeta.Can i ask you something?I made a sig based on TFS but i dunno if you Allow it here? Here is it If i did broke the rules i'll Change it. Thanks. Thank you very Much for The reply Fan Fic Character Tournament Hello SG. You know right now on DB Wiki the Power Poll is currently a character tournament, you know, vote for your favorite? Well, I thought it would be cool if the wiki had a fanon character tournament, where fan characters go in a tournament, where the winner gets a mention on the front page, and maybe a template saying "This User's character won the fan fiction tournament." What do you think? Can the tournament be advetised on the front page so it gets a decent amount of votes? Here is the blog I made. http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Nappa%27sgoatee/Character_Tournament 22:09, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll do it in a moment. Thanks for the support, I feel this will make the users more interested in other people's fanon work. 22:25, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi :) I could fix up the wiki if you want. Fusionwilliam I would so what could I do? Fusionwilliam 23:21, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Okaaay. Fusionwilliam 23:28, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Like I mean I could make a awesome logo :) It says Im not allowed to change team four star. Fusionwilliam 23:30, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Updated Fusionwilliam